


Daily Choices

by animalpet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/F, Female Characters, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Party, Shopping Malls, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: A collection of short things I wrote for my ships, hope to add more soon





	1. Party in Canada

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is Red Wine By Jackson Wetherbee  
> https://youtu.be/ipWyPxMk35A  
> The lyrics probably aren't exactly accurate, and I changed some of the words on purpose

Yurio had no idea why he had agreed to come with Otabek to the party.

It wasn't like their usual clubbing. With the flashing lights, DJ gigs, adrenaline and sweating bodies all rubbing against each other.

It was a chilled out college party, the ones with white Christmas lights wrapped around wildly, beer cups all over the place and smoke from college students trying to get high made it impossible to see the ceiling, much less breathe, so he was bored.

But as long as Otabek was happy, he kept his mouth shut.

“Beka! You're here!” JJ ran up to them.

“Jean, it's nice to see you again.” He hugged him. “Been awhile since I've been on Canadian soil, how's it hanging?”

“Good, good.” JJ smiled. “Hey, Hank has these blueprints for a cool-”

Yurio stopped listening and tried to find something to do. Otabek was deep into a conversation with that jerk (JJ) and what-his-name (Hank), so he doubted that anyone would notice that he was missing.

Moving upstairs with a red cup in his hands, Yurio wondered about the benefits of getting drunk. On one hand, he could finally have some fun, maybe even get his revenge for being taken to such a lousy party. But one the other hand….he didn’t want to ruin things of Otabek. Sighing, he handed the cup over to some chick and decided to watch TV in an empty bedroom. 

“The King and the Skater, isn’t that the thing Phichit used as his short program music?” Getting comfortable, he clicked play and watched the screen come alive.

*******

Time passed, and the movie eventually ended. Turning the sound down, he heard the faint sound of a guitar. Getting up, he made his way downstairs.

_ Red, red, red wine goes to my head _ __  
_ Makes me forget that I _ __  
_ I still need her so _ __  
_ And red, red, red wine _ __  
_ Stay close to me _ __  
_ And don’t let me be alone _ _  
_ __ Because it’s tearing apart

_ My blue, my blue heart _

He was familiar with Otabek’s singing. It was powerful, deep, yet also strangely calming and somewhat controlled. He didn’t sing often, but on the rare occasion he did, usually when he’s preparing for his DJ job, it was wonderful to listen to.

_ And I had thought _ _  
_ _ That with time _

_ Thoughts of you would leave my head _

_ Oh I was wrong _

_ ‘Cause I find, _

_ That just one thing makes me forget, _

_ Oh I forget _

JJ’s voice was louder, which was basically a given, but complemented Otabek’s voice nicely. JJ’s singing was nowhere near as powerful as Otabek’s, but since he was more used to singing professionally, he had more skill.

_ And red, red, red wine _

It was a kind of beautiful.

_ And red, red, red wine _

_ Stay close to me _

_ And don’t let me be alone _

_ Because it’s tearing me apart, _

_ My blue, My blue heart _

They seemed to know the song well, and everyone was entranced, some even had their phones. Otabek was smiling and didn’t seem to notice Yurio watching them from the edge of the crowd.

_ And I had thought, _

_ That with time, _

_ Thoughts of you would leave my head _

JJ, for some odd reason, was holding Otabek’s hand, and Otabek didn’t seem at all bothered.

_ Oh, I was wrong _ __  
__  
Why did they keep smiling at each other?

_ And I find, _ __  
_ That just one thing makes me forget _ __  
_ I forget, _ _  
_ __ I forget

They were staring at each other, like they were only human beings in the world. Yurio forgot about his no drinking rule.

_ Red wine, you feel so fine _ _  
_ _ You keep me rockin' like all of the time _

Still staring at each other. __  
_ Red wine, you feel so grand _ __  
_ Like a million dollars, you're right inside my hand _ __  


Still.

_ Red wine, you make me feel so sad _ _  
_ _ Every time I see, you make me feel bad _

_ I’m- _

Fucking. __  
_ Red  wine, make me feel so fine _ _  
_ __ Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep on the lime

Staring.

_ Wow, with the whole room buzzin’ _

_ People sing with my boomer on play _

Yurio needed another drink.

_ Red wine, you know I tour, you got me lovin’ like a blessing from above _

_ Red wine, love you right from the start  _

_ From the start, with all of my heart when I was, _

_ Red wine with the 80s style _

_ Red wine, what’s the matter? _

Deciding he had enough, he grabbed the closest beer bottle and left to get some air, but he could still hear their voices from outside.

_ And red, red wine _

_ Goes through my head _

_ Makes me forget that I _

_ Oh, I still need  him so _

_ Well, I still need her so _

_ Yeah, I still need them so _

_ I still _

_ I still _

Yurio was still working up the courage to down the entire bottle when the song ended. He wished that he didn’t hear people clapping. He tried to focus on the stars in the beautiful night sky, practicing his step sequence.

“YYYUUURRRA~!”

Yurio jumped as someone wrapped his arms. “Wha-Beka? You smell like-are you drunk?”

Otabek smiled dumbly. “Uh huh.”

“Beks, get back here-” JJ ran up to him. “Oh, hey Yuri, I thought you were still inside?”

“I was until you two’s wailing got too bothersome. You got Beka drunk?”

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s easier to get him to show off those beautiful pipes of his when he’s a little tipsy, I just didn’t think he’d down five in ten minutes.”

“Let’s get back to parrrty.” Otabek slurred, trying to get out of Yurio’s embrace. “Goooo baaack.”

“We. Are. Leaving.” Yurio tried to move him, but he was also a little tipsy and slipped, causing them both to fall on the wet grass.

JJ looked down at them. “Yeah, you two aren’t driving in this condition, give me your keys.”

For once, Yurio wasn’t mad at JJ, or minded that he was using their rented car.

Otabek was already asleep as soon as his head hit the backseat, and Yurio sat in the passenger seat.

JJ fiddled with the radio, but he could only find a station playing soft, ambient music as they drove in silence.

Yurio couldn't take it anymore. “Why did you touch him?”

“Hm?”

“Beka, you two were holding hands and staring at each other like Romeo and freakin' Juliet.”

“Oh, that?” JJ chuckled. “It was just setting a mood, I’ve been with Izzy since high school, I would never dump her for the world.”

“It sure as hell didn't seem like it.” Yurio grunted.

“Well, he did once have a crush on me.”

“HE. WHAT?”

“Had a crush on me. It was back when we first met in Colorado. He asked me to help him with his jumps and turned the brightest shade of red when I said yes. He wouldn't stop stuttering and it was kind of adorable. I made it clear that I was off the market though.”

“He had a crush on you, a freakin' muscle head of all people.”

“Hey! I am at the top of my class!”

Yurio snorted.

“It's true! Why are you so interested in who he likes anyways-” JJ’s eyes lit up. “No.”

“What?”

“You have a crush on him!”

Yurio blushed. “N-No!”

“Oh yes. The way you look at him-textbook! How did I not see it sooner-”

“You will tell no one or I will slit your throat!”

“Fine fine, but you should tell him.”

“No.”

JJ took his eyes off of the road for second just to look at him. “No? Why?”

“If his crush on you means anything, he likes jocks and loud, annoying men, not Russian Fairy, Prima Ballerina type.”

“I’m sure you can build some muscle-” 

Yurio glared at him. 

“Sorry, dropping the subject.”

Yurio sat back in his seat as the car pulled up to their hotel. He slung Otabek's arm over his shoulder, and JJ did the same.

They finally made it to the hotel room.

“This place is pretty nice.” JJ commented.

“Don't touch anything, I don't want it infected with your germs.” Yurio came out of the bedroom.

JJ rolled his eyes. “Fine, see you tomorrow?”

Yurio nodded.

JJ headed to the door.

“Wait.”

JJ turned around.

“Say if I, ever have ‘feelings’ for Beka, am I allowed to talk to you about them? Baldy and Katsudon don't know how to keep a secret. Baba is untrustworthy and Emo gets too involved.”

JJ smiled. “Are you trusting me? This isn't some cruel joke-”

“Don't ruin the moment.”

“Fine.” JJ rustled Yurio’s hair. “Yeah, you can tell me.”

“Don't make me regret this, JJ.”

“I won't, promise.”

“Good, now go back to your fianceè.”


	2. Club Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Milla party with friends

Sara tried to control her breathing. She was perfectly aware that it was her idea for her and her brother to try and have lives outside of skating and each other, but he had a boyfriend, who decided to take him nocturnal bungee jumping.

She had invited a man she hopes will be her boyfriend, a socialite, and her best friend to go to Club Stella with her.

“Sara~!”

She turned. “Hey Milla! I thought you were bringing a date?”

“Change of plans-He didn't like redheads.” She hugged her. “ So where are Seung-Gil and Phichit?”

“They said that they’d be here-Oh look!” Milla waved. “Here they are!”

“Milla! Sara!” Phichit looked excited. “Are you two ready?”

Seung-Gil sighed. “The faster this ends the faster I can go back home and spend time with Miso.”

“Your dog, how is she liking the toys I bought for her?” Pichit asked.

“She loves them,” Seung-Gil’s eyes brightened a little. “I have have a recording of her playing with one of them if you want to see.”

Before Phichit could respond, Sara clapped her hands. “Okay, so everyone’s here! Let’s go!”

While they were walking Sara walked up to Seung-Gil. “So, you have a dog, huh…..”

“Yes.”

“Is she big?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think that I’d be able to meet her some time?”

“Look, we’re here.” Seung-Gil went inside.

Sara sighed. “Deep breathes….I’m sure this night will turn out great, I’ll have partner by tonight or become a crazy cat lady _. _ ”

********

In Sara’s opinion, the night could not be going worse.

Seung-Gil might just only like guys, based on how he’s dead drunk and has his hands all over Phichit.

“He probably thought that I was some kind of creep.” Sara took a long, cold sip of her martini. “Guess I should have seen that coming.” She scanned the club, and spotted Milla.

Milla was dancing with some guy, looking as if she was having the time of her life. Sara always knew that Milla was beautiful, and thought it was crazy if any man turned her down, which strangely, happened often. It could be because of what happened to Milla’s last boyfriend, the hockey player, but Sara could never be sure.

She checked her phone. “Looks like Michele’s having fun.” She scrolled through the pictures Emil put on social media. “I should probably start looking for cats.”

“Sara!”

“Oh, hey, you done dancing?”

“Yeah,” She sat down next to her. “Watcha doing?”

“Looking at cats.”

Milla cocked her head. “Why? You feeling okay?”

“To be honest,  _ cosi cosi _ .”

“What?”

“So so.”

“Why-” Milla stopped. “It’s Seung-Gil, isn’t it?”

“How could I not tell that he hated me.” She sunk her head down to the counter. “Ugh, I just want to get drunk and forget about this dumb date.”

Milla grabbed Sara's face. “Don't.”

“Don't-”

“Start drinking and picking up random men who all have shitty names and bad breath just to see if one of ‘em sticks-”

“Milla, are you okay?”

Milla laughed. “нет. All of my friends have something going for them in their relationships, platonic or not, and I feel like a third wheel practically every day at practice.”

Sara signaled the barista to bring Milla a drink. “Hey, misery loves company. Wanna join?”

********

Sara had always been a strong drinker, it was a trait all Crispinos had.

Milla was aiming to get dead drunk, so she was.

“Milla, at least let me call you a taxi.”

“FFFiiinnee…” Milla stumbled outside ahead of her.

“Don't wander off.” Sara grabbed the hem of Milla's Shirt . “I know this service that is at least five minutes away.”

Phone in one hand, drunk girl’s arm in another, she didn't see the man come up behind her.

“Hey Dollie,” He slurred. “How about you and me have a little fun?”

Before Sara could respond, Milla shoved him. “Getta ‘way from ma девушка!”

“What?”

“Какого черта ты делаешь?”

Milla’s non-english threats seemingly spooked him just as the taxi came.

Sara turned to face her. “Hey, thanks Milla-”

Milla grabbed her head and kissed her, exploring Sara's mouth. Pulling apart, Sara was left confused and breathless.

“я люблю тебя.” Milla whispered before getting into the taxi. Sara vaguely remembers giving the driver directions and spent the rest of her night tracing her lips, remembering the kiss.

“Maybe I won’t become a hermit after all.”

********

Milla hated drinking.

She always drank too much, and had to nurse a hangover in the morning instead of practicing jumps or whatever else she had planned that morning.

Her phone was too loud.

“Stupid stupid stupid-” She got up and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hi Milla!”

She smiled. “Hey Sara! How was the club last night? Everything's still fuzzy.”

“Wait, you don't remember anything from last night?”

“No, why?”

“....”

“Sara?”

“It's nothing, you were great….Hey, do you want to….catch a movie sometime?”

“You asking me on a date?”

“Am I really that transparent?”

Milla, despite her aching head, smiled. “Yes, and what time should I arrive?”

“ _ Arcobaleno Cinema _ next week at five good?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute to write  
> нет-No  
> Какого черта ты делаешь?- What the hell are you doing?\  
> я люблю тебя-I love you  
> Arcobaleno Cinema-Rainbow theater


	3. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michele is tired of getting dragged along on extreme activities, so he convinces Emil to do a different kind of "activity" with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, sexy talk isn't my thing. Neither is writing sex in general so this is it.

Three weeks ago it was white water rafting.

Two weeks ago it was skydiving.

Last week it was nocturnal bungee jumping.

And yesterday it was surfing.

Michele was tired. He didn't want to do anymore extreme activities for the rest of his life. He grabbed his phone.

“Hey sis, you up?”

She sighed. “Would I have answered your call if I wasn't?”

“Guess not.” He answered.

“Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a camping trip?”

“I don’t want to,” Michele groaned, “I’m tired and my bones ache in a way I never thought possible. Emil is so tiring.”

“I thought you loved him?”

“I do, but I don't want to go camping.”

Sara sighed. “What _do_ you want to do, dear brother?”

“ _ Sesso _ ”

Sara laughed.

“Hey! I'm allowed to want things!”

“And yet I should remain  _ puro  _ for years.” Over the phone, Michele heard someone whispering to Sara.

“Who is that?”

“Uh…..Hey look at the time! You promised to stay out of my business so, goodbye-”

“Hey wait-”

She had disconnected.

Michele sighed and decided to dial up Chris.

“ _ Hallå _ ?”

“Hey Chris, I need your help with something.”

“The Knight needs my help?” Chris sounded smug.

“Shut up. You're the only one other than Nikiforov and Katsuki that is good at this kind of thing.”

“What does my little  _ chevalier  _ need assistance with?”

“How do….you….excite a man…..” Michele groaned. “Sexually….?”

Chris gave a hearty laugh. “I thought the  _ chevalier  _ was a master at getting princesses, or a prince in this case.”

“I’m a virgin, okay? I have no idea how to get into someone's pants, I lucked out with Emil. Just tell me how to make him forget about the stupid camping trip and I’ll owe you for a year at least.”

“No payment necessary. Now, you need to play into your strengths if you want Emil to drop everything to praise you…..”

********

Emil opened the door to the Michele’s hotel room. “Hey Mickey, I got the rest of the supplies are you ready to-” He walked into the bedroom. “-go….”

Michele was lying stomach first on the bed, his strong, muscular legs moving slowly through the air. He was completely nude, save for a red pair of heels, so Emil could see Michele’s perfect sculpted body to the fullest. Michele hadn't noticed that Emil arrived and was wearing earphones, reading a magazine.

“Mickey…?”

Michele looked up. “Emil? I thought- _ cazzo _ !” He turned off his phone and got up wrapping his body with the bed covers. “I was-just-was-” He cursed again.

Emil realized he was still staring. “ _ Jsi sexy _ \- I mean… you’re...uh…..Heels….”

“What?”

Emil made vague motions to Michele's legs.

“Oh! Sara gave them to me yesterday, I didn't know why but I thought that I could try them on before the trip-I forgot to pack, sorry.”

Emil shook his head. “It's fine, just uh…..I should sit down.”

As soon as Emil sat down, Michele sat in his lap, wrapping his hands around Emil’s neck, kissing him.

“I….should make it up to you….Emil.” Michele breathed, trying to make his voice sultry like Chris said. “Do you want me?”

Michele shuddered as he felt Emil’s hands grope his rear. “Emil…..”

“Shush Michele.” Emil continued. “You make such pretty noises.”

Michele groaned in response. “ _ Basta andare più veloce _ .”

Emil slapped his rear, causing Michele to yelp. “I hope that was a compliment,  _ moje láska _ .”

Michele started to rub his hips against Emil's. “ _ Per favore distruggi _ .”

Emil kissed him. “Let's me take care of you, okay?”

********

Michele woke up happy. “Didn't know you had so much stamina.”

“Didn't know you were so flexible.” Emil whispered, his arms around Michele. “You could have just told me that you didn't want to go.”

“Would that have gotten you naked though?”

Emil laughed. “ _ Jsi můj miláček _ …..maybe if you answered the door naked.”

Before Michele could respond, the phone rang.

“I’ll get it.” Michele put his cellphone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hi  _ chevalier _ , how was the trip?”

“Chr-” Michele looked at Emil, who went back to sleep. “Chris what the heck are you doing?”

“Checking to see if my advice worked, based on your voice, you were very pleased with the results, no?”

“Emil was amazing, I also think he has a thing for my legs, and ass.” Michele stopped. “Forget I just said that.”

“You could start wearing tight pants when he's around. Oh! I have these nice designer shorts that should be just your size.”

“Really? Well, I think that I can borrow a pair, as long as it isn't anything too vulgar-Emil!”

“Sorry,” Emil muttered, taking his mouth off of Michele’s rear. “But I would love to see you walking around in tight shorts….oh! What about some lingerie and heels-Oh!”

“Get your head out of the gutter! Were you listening in on the entire conversation?”

“Enough to know that you were talking to Chris,  _ miláčku _ ” Emil gave Michele one of his signature smiles. “Will you ever forgive me Mickey?”

Michele growled as he heard Chris’s laughter over the phone. “Fine, but no-Hey!”

“It seems like I should leave you two alone.” Chris ended the call.

Michele sighed. “You’re annoyingly handsome.”

“I thought you loved handsome?”

“Your beard is brushing against my butt.” Michele whined, but he was smiling.

‘Cause he knew that he wouldn't change him for the world.

Even if it meant camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesso-Sex  
> Puro-Pure  
> Hallå-Hello  
> Chevalier-Knight  
> Cazzo- Fuck  
> Jsi sexy- You're sexy  
> Basta andare più veloce-Just go faster  
> Per favore distruggi- Please destroy me  
> Moje láska- My Love  
> Jsi můj miláček- You're my sweetheart  
> Miláčku- (addressing) sweetheart/darling


	4. Motorcycle Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek gains courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty cute, wrote it in one day listening to Pharrell's Come Get It Bae

“Come on Otabek.” JJ patted his friend on the back.

“This plan is stupid.” Otabek grunted, untieing his skates.

“Otabek’s still complaining?” Leo started taking out his phone.

“Yep.” JJ put his hands on his hips. “Come on! You two are sharing a rented condo in New York City! This is the perfect time to tell him how you feel.”

“With that?” Otabek glared at him. “Why should I trust you two?”

Leo and JJ looked at each other, shared an irritated look, and then looked at Otabek.

“Beka, I have a boyfriend.” Leo began. “He’s Chinese, name is Guang-Hong Ji, he made you binge watch the entire  _ Inferno _ trilogy and remakes last month.”

“And I-” JJ interrupted. “Have a fiancée, her name is Isabella Yang, and she took us out for coffee this morning. And you,” He gave Otabek a playful shake. “Are a social hermit. Are you sure that you know more about relationships than we do?”

Otabek hung his head. “But the song-”

“-Is perfect, fits your theme and how you two first met.”

Leo gave him a mischievous look. “Do you need a shot of liquid courage like Yuuri? I'm that I can swing by his and Victor's hotel room and find-”

“NO.” Otabek slung his bag over his shoulder. “I mean, don't bother Katsuki, I’ll do it.”

Leo called out to hi . “Buy us cupcakes once your done!”

Otabek gave him the middle finger.

********

Yuri groaned as he opened the door. “Beka, you home?” Hearing a gruff response from the garage, he sighed in relief and threw his bag onto the chair before collapsing onto the couch. “Victor had me running throughout this maze of a city for a bunch of stupid pastries and Chris wanted me to try mixture he learned from his grandfather to help with the growing pains, which is-блять! Not working.”

Hearing no response, he turned on the TV, letting his mind wander.

His stomach growled. “Did you cook dinner?” Yuri groaned as his question was met with silence.

Otabek finally spoke up. “Not yet!”

Yuri started to get up. “I have to do everything around here.” Feeling around the kitchen, he came found the pots and pans. “We’re gonna have kompot and chicken soup!”

“Actually,” Otabek called out again. “I need help with my bike, can you come and-”

“But I’m hungry-”

“YURI.”

Yuri slammed his apron onto the counter.“FINE.”

Yuri trudged into the garage. “You better have a good reason for getting in between me and fo-”

The music started.

Otabek grabbed Yurio and started to dance.

_ You miss me? _ _   
_ _ I miss all of y'all _ _   
_ __ All of you girls standin' together like that, I can't take it

Despite being confused and tired, Yuri was a quick study. He kept up with Otabek’s dominating footsteps, and, like always, started to take control.

_ Women, I can do anything you like _ _   
_ _ I can do anything you need _ _   
_ _ Ain't I got a better body _ _   
_ __ Than the magazines you read

While dancing, Otabek realized how tall Yuri’s grown. He was only a few inches taller than Otabek himself, and he wouldn't be surprised if Yuri ended being even taller. Puberty was hitting Yuri hard, his growing pains made his mood darker than usual, and whenever he sees a video of his old performances and his once androgynous figure, he shuts everyone out.

_ None of them boys know the first thing about your fantasy _ _   
_ _ And if they tried, they can not do it just like me _

Getting Yuri to work with his changing body was easy, getting him to give it a rest was hard. He worked to the bone, worrying the rest of his rink mates and coach. Lilia never seemed to notice, but it wasn't hard to see that she was worried as well. After Yuri had collapsed from overwork and dehydration at an after party last week, they all agreed that they should make him take a break away from the ice for at least two weeks. Hopefully, Yuri hasn't noticed.

_ I know you certainly been gone _ _   
_ _ And it's been much too long _ _   
_ _ And there's some things we need to do _ _   
_ __ So I know you need to get home

But none of that mattered now. What matters is that Yuri was staring at him with those fiery sea-green eyes, was touching him with those delicate hands, was smiling with those cat-like teeth and was on his tiptoes with his battered, wounded feet.

Otabek ran his hand through Yuri's blonde locks. Wrapping his other arm around Yuri's waist, he let Yuri and himself enjoy the music.

_ Come get it bae _ _   
_ _ Come get it bae _ _   
_ _ Come get it bae _ _   
_ __ Come get it bae

“If you're gonna say something Beka,” Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest, panting from exhaustion. “Say...it.”

Otabek made sure his mouth was inches away from Yuri's own.

“ _ You wanna ride it _ ,” He sang. “ _ My motorcycle.” _

Yuri’s eyes lighted up. “No-”

“ _ You’ve got a licence, have you got the right to- _ ”

_ “ _ This is so cheesy, JJ and Leo put you up to this didn’t they-”

“ _ Gonna pop a wheelie, don't try to high too. _ ”

Yuri was trying to hide his laughter.

“ _ Take it easy on the clutch, ‘cause boy I like you.” _

They kissed.


	5. Mall Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some get in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend gave me some prompts:  
> “Hey baby, the love of my life-”  
> “What did you do, ___?”  
> “Why did I marry you?”  
> “Cause you love me.”  
> “I fought a two year old over a teddy bear.”

Otabek woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Groggily rubbing his eyes, he picked it up. “ _Сәлеметсіз бе-_ ”

“Excuse me?”

Otabek cursed. “Hello, who is this?”

“I am a security officer for Vigor Memorial Mall. We have detained a young boy-”

“I’M 17, SO SHUT THE-”

“-And your name was in his contacts, can you please come and get him, _please_?” The officer sounded terrified at the prospect of staying in the same room as Yurio.

“Yes,” Otabek struggled to put on a shirt as he left the hotel room. “I apologize in advance for Yura’s behavior-”

A scream could be heard over the line as it went dead.

********

“Hey baby, the love of my life-”

“What did you do, Phichit?” Seung-Gil was rubbing his temples as he grabbed his car keys.

“Nothing! I just-” Phichit tried to mumble his words over the phone.

“Got arrested?” Seung-Gil said in a dull monotone.

“N-NO! I just-”

“At a mall?”

“...”

“The security called before you.” Seung-Gil opened the car door. “Phichit, it’s 4:00 AM, what were you doing at the mall? We already bought the gifts for Victor and Yuuri’s adoption party.”

“...”

“Phichit.”

“I saw a deal on hamster food-”

“ _나에게 거짓말하지 마라._ ”

“I’ll tell you later.”

********

Parking his bike at the front of the mall, Otabek rushed to the Control Center, ignoring the oogle of men and women alike.

There, he saw Seung-Gil and Matthew.

“You too?” Matthew asked.

Otabek nodded, sitting down and closing his eyes.

Seung-Gil looked at Otabek’s shirt. “You are aware that it's too tight, right?”

Otabek looked to see that he was wearing one of Yurio’s stretched out shirts, clearing defining his muscles. He grumbled as the security officer brought out Yurio, Phichit and Chris.

“Matthew!” Chris hugged him. “It was _soo_ awful-

“Public. Indecency.” Matthew uttered.

“It was at a lingerie store, I highly doubt there was any children there-”

“ _L'indécence publique_ !” Matthewi roared. “ _De toutes les choses que vous auriez pu faire, pourquoi_?”

“ _Je défendais l'honneur d'une drag queen._ ”

Matthew sighed. “ _Ibland, kan jag inte stå dina vänner_.”

Chris shrugged, wrapping his arms around Matthew to peck him on the cheek. “ _Du måste medge-dem är ganska rolig.”_

Matthew sighed. “Why did I marry you?”

Chris smiled. “Cause you love me.”

Matthew shook his head and smlied, turning to the officer. “Thank you for….keeping him, I apologize for any trouble.” He turned to the others. “See you in the morning.”

The pair left, hand in hand, laughing about some joke in Swedish.

Otabek glared at a defiant Yurio with a glare that could freeze hell over. “Why were you arrested at a mall, at four in the morning?”

“It was three actually-”

“Yurotchka!”

Yurio turned his head and spat at the floor. “I fought a two year old over a teddy bear.”

“YOU. DID. WHAT?”

Yurio shrugged. “I wanted it. So did he.”

Otabek glared at the security officer, who in turn, shrunk back in fear.

“The stupid kid got the dumb bear anyway, I don't know why you're so mad.”

“Why I’m so mad- YURA YOU ATTACKED A CHILD!”

“And?”

“AND-” Otabek looked as if he was going to kill someone. “ _быть арестованы_!”

“ _Не был я как раз арестова?_ ”

“ _Я значил реальную тюрьму_!”

Yurio scoffed. “ _Я шел дать его к вам, вам не должен быть сердит на мне_.”

The two arguing escalated to the point the the security officer had backed accidently turning on the speakers. Rough, angry russian was being blasted throughout the mall, bewildering customers.

“ _Вы умалишённый!_ ” Otabek seemed to be reaching his limit.

Yurio’s eyes were alight with anger. “ _Я нет! Тот тупой ребенк заслужил его так или иначе!_ ”

“ _оны лайық?_ ” Otabek was fuming.

“I-” Yurio stepped back, confused on why his boyfriend would switch to Kazakh, but he would have the last word. “ _Приведенный дальше, вы не верите что я серьезно ушибло ребенка, делаете вы?_ ”

“ _Мен енді ойлауға білмеймін_.” He grabbed Yurio.

“Hey! Stop!” Yurio resisted

Otabek ignored the onlookers.l, mumbling something under his breath.

On the two’s way out, Yurio saw the two year old holding that same teddy bear, and he had to be restrained by Otabek before another fight broke out. The child was probably traumatized.

Seung-Gil found himself sighing as he watched the debacle. “Why was Phichit brought here?”

“Eh?” Color started to reappear on the officer’s face.

“Phichit, you said that he had gotten into a fight, but you never said why or where.”

“Oh yeah, given the circumstance of the thing, I thought it would be better if he told you himself.” Heading to the back, the officer returned with a light blue bag. “Since he was defending himself from the other man, who is now being held by the police, Mr.Chulanont was still able to buy the ri-item.”

Seung-Gil caressed his boyfriend’s face, his fingers lightly tracing Phichit’s black eye. “What was so important that you needed to fight someone over it?”

Phichit blushed, shifting his eyes away. “It was meant to be a surprise….I had no idea that that guy was going to punch me….I’m such a fool, I had this whole speech that my followers helped me write…”

“Phichit, what are you talking about?” Seung-Gil reached to take the bag.

Before Seung-Gil could look at what was inside, Phichit snatched it from him.

“Can I at least show you, my way?”

“Sure?”

Opening the bag, Phichit took out a small turquoise box.

“You are intelligent, beautiful and a damn good skater, and that’s coming from the guy who knows The Living Legend, Japan’s Ace and The Russian Fairy.” Phichit got down on one knee. “Heck, before I even met you, I didn’t even believe in the concept of marriage, I just thought it was a bunch of old meaningless traditions that people kept doing to show for something. Now I realize that I need to do something drastic to keep you in my life. Especially since whenever we go to you mom’s she always brings some handsome rich korean for you to meet.” He seemed to relax when he saw Seung-Gil smile.

Phichit took a deep breath and opened the box. “Seung-Gil Lee, will you make this whole experience worth it and marry-”

Seung-Gil fainted.

********

“Phichit!” Yuuri opened the door. “I haven’t seen you in months! How are you and Seung-Gil?”

Phichit hugged him. “If you didn’t run off to Russia, we could meet more often. My and SeungSeung are great, actually we got-”

“YUURI!” Victor came out of the kitchen. “The social worker said that they’ll be here any minute and the cookies aren’t done-”

“I sent Sara and Milla out to buy some from the store.” Yuuri smiled at his husband. “So if the cookies aren’t done by the time the social worker arrives, then we’ll still have replacements.” Yuuri turned back to Phichit. “I’m sorry, what did you want to tell me?”

“We got engaged!” Phichit showed yuri his diamond engagement ring. “Seung-Gil has one too, we haven’t started planning yet, but I’m just happy that he said yes.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Yuuri hugged him. “I did see it on SNS last night though. You're terrible at keeping secrets.”

Phichit laughed as Seung-Gil walked in with gifts

JJ and Michele an towards the two. “HELP US!”

Michele hid behind Phichit.“OTABEK AND YURI HAVE GONE COMPLETELY PSYCHO!”

Victor looked around the corner to see the aforementioned two arguing in their native languages.

“They've been acting like that for weeks, they’re usually happy together, I wonder…”

“Otabek did say that Yuri had become more secretive lately and he won’t tell him what's wrong,” The group looked at JJ. “What? We talk on the phone.”

“Back with the cookies!” Milla and Sara walked into the room.

Milla handed the bag to Yuuri. “Why's everyone in the entrance?”

“Otabek and Yurio are fighting in the living room.”

Sara peeked into the living room. “Yeah, looks bad.”

Milla looked at her phone. “Is it about his Grandfather?”

The boys looked at her. “What?”

“Yuri’s grandfather. He was hospitalized two weeks ago, he’s been getting weaker over the years.”

“He told you?”

“No, I overheard the hospital call. He seemed pretty shaken up about it.”

Emil watched as Otabek and Yuri continued to fight. “Should we tell him?”

“No.” Yuuri said after some thought. “Yurio should be able to tell him on his own time. Let's just separate them so that they can calm down. Victor, take care of Yurio, Leo and JJ,distract Otabek. Talk to him about your training in America.”

It a few minutes, Yurio and Otabek were on opposite sides of the room, seemingly at peace.

Seung-Gil came in with the presents with help from Isabella. “This should be the last of them, do we just wait now?”

“SeungSeung! Come and show everyone your ring!”

Seung-Gil sighed as he joined the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a reason for the party yet  
> Because I decided to use a lot of words from languages I'm not exactly fluent in (but I did ask for help from those who said they were), take these with a grain of salt  
> Сәлеметсіз бе-Hello  
> 나에게 거짓말하지 마라- Do not lie to me  
> De toutes les choses que vous auriez pu faire, pourquoi- Out of all the things you could have done, why?  
> Je défendais l'honneur d'une drag queen- I was defending the honor of a drag queen  
> Ibland, kan jag inte stå dina vänner- Sometimes, I can not stand your friends  
> Du måste medge-dem är ganska rolig- You have to admit- They are quite fun  
> быть арестованы- You could be arrested  
> Не был я как раз арестова?- You could be arrested  
> Я значил реальную тюрьму!- Wasn't I just arrested  
> Я шел дать его к вам, вам не должен быть сердит на мне- I was going to give it to you, you shouldn't be angry at me  
> Вы умалишённый-You're insane  
> Я нет! Тот тупой ребенк заслужил его так или иначе!- I am not! That dumb kid deserved it anyway!  
> оны лайық-Deserved it  
> Приведенный дальше, вы не верите что я серьезно ушибло ребенка, делаете вы- Come on, you don't believe I would seriously hurt a child, do you?  
> Мен енді ойлауға білмеймін-I don't know what to think anymore  
> 


End file.
